I want u to be mine
by Jamester7
Summary: Clare an K.C r datin but when K.C trys to go far Clare can't take he... but when eli amits his feelins for her will she change her mind
1. Chapter 1

Clare's pov:

I was standin outside waitin for Alli when my boyfriend came up behind me.

"Hey beautiful" said K.C.  
"Hey" I said back.  
"So what are u doin after school today" said K.C.  
"Nothin why" I replied.  
"Wanna hang out at my house after school" said K.C.  
"Ummmmm... sure meet me here at 3" I replied.  
"Will do... well i have to go meet Drew. Talk to u later" said K.C.  
"Okay" I replied.

Just than K.C left. When he did Adam an Eli came out of no where an walked towards Clare.

"Hey" said Adam, as he sat down next to Clare.  
"Hey" I replied.  
"So blue eyes what are u doin today after school" Eli said with his smirk.  
"Oh i'm hangin out with K.C." I replied.  
"Oh... i thought u where mad at him cause he wanted to have sex" said Adam.  
"Yea i was... but i forgave him" I replied.

Eli's pov:

Why can't this girl see he just wants her to have sex with him... i on the other hand am in luv with this girl but i can't tell her cause she might not feel the same, than ill feel stupid.

"So what happens if he does it again" I replied lookin at Clare.  
"I promise u if he does it again i probably won't be with him anymore" Clare said.

I hope he does it again than i can make my move an make Clare my beautiful girlfriend.

"I have to go i'll see u guys in english class" Clare replied.  
"Okay" Adam an i said.

With that she went inside an i started to think about me an her goin on our first date when we become a couple.

"Dude stop daydreamin about Clare an go tell her how u feel already" said Adam.  
"I can't if i tell her an she doesn't like me back i'm goin to feel so stupid it's not even funny" I replied.  
"Well u won't no if u don't pluck up the nerve an go tell her how u feel" said Adam.  
"I will soon, lets go to class" I replied.

After school

K.C's pov.

Clare an i have been watchin movies since we got here.

"So Clare what do u want to do" I asked wantin for an answer.  
"Ummmmmmm... idk" said Clare.

With that i kissed her an she kissed back, i gently pushed her down so i was layin on top of her. I started to lift up her shirt but that is where she stoped me.

"K.C why do u keep doin this" Clare said angerly.  
"I'm sorry Clare we can just kiss okay nothin more" I replied.  
"No K.C i'm done, this is the second time u did this" Clare replied.  
"I'm sorry don't ruin what we have together please" I replied on the verge of tears.  
"I'm sorry but until u can except who i am i can't be with u" replied Clare.

An with that she got up an left.

At the dot.

Eli's pov.

I just wanted to crawl in a whole an die. The girl i luv is datin some school jock.

"I can't take this anymore Adam i'm about to tell Clare how i feel" I replied.  
"Thank god cause u where really startin to get annoyin" sadi Adam.

Just as i was about to say something Clare walked in with red puffy eyes.

"Hey guys" said Clare.  
"Hey are u okay" I replied.  
"Yea i just got done breakin up wit K.C" said Clare.  
"Why what happened" said Adam.  
"He tried to have sex again so i told him i couldn't deal with it so i left" said Clare.

Finally i have a chance to get her.

"Okay i have to go home ill see u guys later" said Adam.  
"Okay ill see u tomorrow" I replied.

Adam gave me a look to tell Clare how i feel.

"So Clare do u want to go somewhere" I asked.  
"Ummmmmmmmmmmmm sure where" said Clare.  
"Its a suprise" I replied.

Me an Clare got in morty an drove to an abandon parkin lot.

"Eli why are we here" Clare said all scared.  
"I need to tell u something an i don't no how your goin to react" I replied.  
"What is it Eli" said Clare.

With that i pulled her close to me so that our noses where touchin an i kissed her with as much passion i could an she replied with the same passion as i was. With that Clare placed her arms around my neck an my hands went to her waist. We where kissin for 20 mins. Clare pulled away for air.

"Eli" she said breathless.  
"Yea" I was also breathless.  
"What was that kiss for" she asked.  
"I really like u, i'v always liked u since the day i saw u" I replied.

With that she looked in my eyes an hit me in my arm.

"What was that for" I asked confused.  
"It took u long enough" she replied.  
"What" I was so confused.  
"I've been waitin for u to tell me that u liked me, so i could have dumped K.C an gone out with u" she replied with a smile.  
"So let me get this straight u known i liked u this whole time, an when i was walkin around thinkin about how to tell u that i liked u, u'v been waitin for me to tell u" I replied waitin for the answer.  
"Yea" she replied.  
"I feel so stupid that i haven't told u" I replied.  
"It's better late than never" she replied.  
"So does this mean we are together" I asked.  
"Do u want to be" she replied.  
"More than anything" I replied.  
"Than come here an kiss me boyfriend" she replied with a smile.  
"Sure thing girlfriend" I replied with a smirk.

With that i kissed her she placed her arms around my neck again an my arms where on her waist again an with that me an her where havin a hot make out session. 


	2. Chapter 2

*Continuing from where we left off*  
Eli's pov.

Me an Clare where still making out. I than layed on top of her an continued to kiss her but are heated make out session was ruined when her phone rang.

"Who is that" i asked still on top of her.

"Idk let me check" said Clare reaching in her pocket for her phone.

She pulled out her phone an looked at the screen an her eyes went wid.

"Whats wrong" i asked kinda scared.

"It's K.C." said Clare.

"As in ex-boyfriend K.C." i asked on the verge of about to rip his head off.

"Yea" said Clare.

"I thought u dumped him" i said in an angry voice.

"I did i'm just as confused as u are" said Clare.

"Go head answer it" i replied.

Clare answered the phone.

K.C's pov.

"Hello" said Clare.

"Hey" i said with tears falling down my cheeks.

"What do u want K.C i'm busy" said Clare.

"I want u back, i won't pressure u, i just want us to be together" i replied wiping my tears away.

"I'm sorry K.C. i got to go" Clare said than she hung up.

Clare's pov.

I can't believe he actually did that. But i'm with Eli so i don't care.

"What did he want" said Eli.

"Wanted me back" i replied.

Just like that he got off of me an i gave him a look of confusion.

"What" i asked.

"He wants u back I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS" Eli said angrly.

He got out of the car mad an i sat there for a minute cause i was scared but than i got out to see what's wrong.

"Eli u okay" i asked.

"Are u considering going back with him" Eli asked mad.

"What NO" i replied an touched his shoulder.

"Clare i'm sorry" Eli said.

"Omg your breaking up with me" i said.

"What No i was just saying sorry for fliping out" said Eli.

"Oh" i replied feeling stupid.

"Why would i break up with u when i have been waiting to be with u" Eli said looking in my eyes.

"Have no clue" i replied.

With that Eli kissed me with as much passion.

"Umm do u want to go in morty" i said with a flirty voice.

"Would luv to" Eli replied.

Next day at school.

Eli's pov.

I was waiting by her locker when Adam came up to me.

"Hey how did it go yesterday" said Adam.

"Great" i said with smirk.

"So are u going to tell me what happened" Adam said.

"Me an Clare are together" i replied with a smirk.

"That's great" said Adam.


	3. Chapter 3

*Where we left off*

"Yea i no" said Eli.

With that Clare walked up to them.

"Hey Adam and Eli" said Clare.  
"Hey" said Adam and Eli.  
"I'll leave you guys along" said Adam.  
"Bye" said Eli and Clare.

With that Adam leaves.

"Let me guess you told him" said Clare.  
"What i had to i was just to excited" said Eli.  
"I wasn't getting mad i was going to tell him anyway" said Clare.  
"Good" said Eli.  
"Walk me to class" said Clare.  
"Sure thing" said Eli.

With that they where off to class.

*At K.C's apartment*

"She dumped me" said K.C with tears.  
"Dude you no she hates when you try to have sex with her" said Drew.  
"I no i made a mistake i wish i could take it back" said K.C crying.  
"Well lets get to school before we are late" said Drew.  
"No i'm not going can you stay here please" said K.C.  
"Fine i'll stay" said Drew.  
"Thanks" said K.C.  
"Okay tell me what happened yesterday" said Drew.  
"We came back to my house and we watched movies than i asked her what she wanted to do and she said she didn't no so i kissed her and she kissed back than being an ass i tryed to pull her shirt up and she stoped me and told me that we where over" said K.C crying harder.

"K.C stop crying okay she will come back to you just give her some time to get over it" said Drew.

"Okay" said K.C.

Authors note: sorry its short i will update the next chapter after christmas break... MERRY CHRISTMAS 


	4. Chapter 4

*Contiuing where we left off*

*Later that day at K.C's apartment*

"Dude let me ask you a question" asked Drew.  
"What" said K.C.  
"When you went to the bathroom i went into your room you have so many pictures of Clare and you and Clare" said Drew.  
"Well i love her what can i say" said K.C.  
"I can see that" said Drew.  
"So what do you want to do" asked K.C.  
"Anything but make out" joked Drew.  
"Not funny" replied K.C.

They sat down and watched a movie.

*With Clare and Eli at the abonded parking lot kissing*

Eli and Clare where kissing than Eli pushed Clare so he could be on top. Eli started kissing down her jaw line than to her neck. He was sucking here and there and bitting here and there. Clare couldn't deny that she wasn't enjoying this cause she was. Eli pulled her leg up to his waist and started sliding his hand down her leg and on her stomach. Just than they got interupted again by Eli's phone ringing this time.

"Ugh again" said Eli looking at Clare.  
"Uh that's your phone" said Clare.  
"Oh sorry" said Eli.

With that he looked at the phone and answered it.

"Hey" said Eli.  
"Hey" said Adam.  
"I'm kinda busy what do you want" said Eli.  
"Doing What" said Adam.  
"Making out with Clare" said Eli.  
"Ewwww call me later" said Adam.  
"Okay bye" said Eli.  
"Bye" said Adam.

Eli hung up.

"Who was that" said Clare.  
"Adam" said Eli.  
"Oh" said Clare.  
"So should we continue" said Eli.  
"We shall" said Clare.

With that they continued there make out session in morty.

*Next day at school*

"Hey Eli" said Adam walking up to Eli.  
"Hey" said Eli.  
"So what did you and Clare do yesterday" said Adam winking.  
"We made out in my car than went to my house and up to my room and made out again" said Eli smirking.  
"How can you hold your breath for that long" said Adam.  
"Practice my friend" said Eli with a smirk.  
"Ewwwww don't want to hear that" said Adam.  
"Fine don't ask but here comes my girlfriend" said Eli looking at Clare walking down the hall.

Clare was walking down the hall to Eli and Adam.

"Hey Eli and Adam" said Clare with a smile.  
"Hey" said Eli and Adam.  
"Clare can i ask you something" asked Adam.  
"Sure" Clare replied.  
"How do you hold your breath that long when you kiss someone" said Adam.  
"Easy date someone and just kiss and hold your breath" said Clare.  
"Okay i will leave you guys some alone time" said Adam winking at Eli than leaving.

Adam walked away and left Eli and Clare alone.

"So what do you want to do today" asked Eli holding Clare's hand.  
"Going to be home by myself" replied Clare.  
"Want some company" asked Eli with a smirk.  
"Eli you no you can't" Clare replied.  
"Where are your parents going" asked Eli.  
"Well my parents are divoiced so mom is going on a single's cruise and dad is going on a buiness trip" Clare replied.  
"How long will they be gone" said Eli.  
"My mom will be gone for about a month and a half and dad a month. Why" replied Clare.  
"Well looks like you got a visitor" said Eli.  
"Fine i'll call you when to come over" said Clare.  
"Okay good. Walk you to class m'lady" asked Eli.  
"Yes you may" replied Clare.

Clare and Eli walked off to class holding hands.

Authors note: sorry it took me to long... if you have a twitter follow me at JamesterMcG7... in this story Eli is not a hoarder. 


	5. Chapter 5

*Later that day at Clare's*

"Are you sure your going to be okay while me and your dad are gone" asked Helen.  
"Yes mom. You and dad go have fun" Clare replied.  
"Okay well the money is in this evelope if you need more just call your dad or me" Helen replied.  
"Okay we trust you Clare" said Randell.  
"I no i will be okay if i get scared i'll just call Alli over or something" Clare replied with smile.  
"Okay well my ride is here i will see you in a month okay" said Randell kissing Clare on the fore head and leaving in his friend's car.  
"Okay i will see you in a month and a half" replied Helen with a smile.  
"Okay just if you meet a guy make sure he will treat me and you right" Clare replied with a smile.  
"I promise" replied Helen.  
"Okay i love you mom i will see you when you come back" Clare replied.  
"Okay well aunt Melissa is here so i will see you soon okay" replied Helen.  
"Go have fun but not to much fun" Clare replied with smile.  
"Bye" replied Helen.  
"By mom and aunt Melissa" said Clare with a smile.

With that Clare watched her mom and aunt leave and went into her house and got out her cell and dialed Alli's number.

Ring Ring Ring

"Hello" said Alli .  
"Hey Alli" Clare replied.  
"Hey Clare what's up" Alli replied with a happy voice.  
"Nothing really my mom left for a single's cruse for a month and a half and my dad left for a month for a business trip wanna come over" Clare asked.

Alli squealed.

"I guess that was a yes" Clare replied with a slight laugh.  
"Yes but Jenna is here" Alli replied.  
"Bring her i don't care" Clare replied (Jenna and Clare are still friend's they have been friend's since grade 9 and they are in grade 10).  
"Okay we will be over there with movies and stuff" Alli replied.  
"Okay well i'm going to invite Eli and Adam okay" Clare replied.  
"Okay" Alli replied happy.  
"Make sure Jenna doesn't freak out Adam you know she has a crush on him" Clare replied.  
"A crush you mean an obsession" Alli replied with a laugh.  
"Yea okay i have to go and call Adam and Eli i'll see you when you come over" Clare replied with a smile.  
"Wait anit you going to invite over K.C" Alli replied.  
"I haven't told you yet" Clare asked.  
"Told me what" Alli asked with worry in her voice.  
"I broke up with K.C cause he kept wanting to have sex but it's okay i'm dating Eli" Clare replied with a smile.  
"Awwww i love you and Eli together it's about time" Alli replied.  
"Okay well i got to go i will see you and Jenna soon" Clare said.  
"Okay bye and Jenna said bye to" Alli replied.  
"Bye" said Clare and she hung up the phone and dialed Eli's number.

*At Eli's*

Eli and Adam where in Eli's room reading comics when Eli's phone started ringing.

"Hello" Eli said into the phone.  
"Hey Eli" replied Clare.  
"Hey beautiful the parentals gone" Eli asked.  
"Yea do you want to come over" Clare asked.  
"Yea sure" replied Eli with a smirk.  
"Okay well i have to go i'm going to invite Adam over" Clare replied.  
"I'll just tell him he is right here" Eli replied looking at Adam who was reading a comic. "Okay i will see you guys soon" Clare replied.  
"Okay bye" Eli replied.  
"Bye" and with that she hung up.

Eli hung up and looked at Adam.

"Dude i can feel you staring" Adam said.  
"Yea Clare wants us over" Eli replied.  
"Okay let's go... We should bring over some movies to watch and maybe soda and snacks" Adam replied with a smile.  
"Okay i'll grab scary movies and order 2 pizza's" said Eli grabing his phone and slightly laughing.  
"What" asked Adam with a confused look on his face.  
"Clare is going to kill me" replied Eli with a smirk.  
"Why, oh right she hates scary movies" replied Adam.  
"Yea" replied Eli.

Eli called and ordered 1 pepperoni and 1 sausage.

"Okay we have to pick it up just grab scary movies over there" Eli said.  
"Dude let's just hope one thing" said Adam grabing the movies.  
"What" asked Eli with confusion.  
"Let's just hope Jenna isn't there" replied Adam.  
"Oh right she has a crush on you" replied Eli with a laugh.  
"Shut up let's go" replied Adam annoyed.

They left the house with the dvds and went to pick up the pizza. 


	6. Chapter 6

Clare's pov:

I was waiting for Eli, Adam, Alli, and Jenna to come over just then my door bell rang and when i opened the door i saw Alli and Jenna. They had dvd's, soda, and wings.

"Hey guys come in" i said letting them in.  
"Hey so is Adam here yet" asked Jenna looking.  
"Jenna don't act like the freakish stalker you are" replied Alli looking at her.  
"What i can't help it he is so cute and charming" replied Jenna going in dream land.  
"JENNA" screamed me and Alli getting her out of her thoughts.  
"What, sorry" replied Jenna with a small giggle.  
"Okay go get plates and cups for us, Eli, and Adam" i said looking at Alli and Jenna.  
"Okay" replied Jenna and Alli at the same time.

Just then my door bell rang. I went to answer it and saw Eli and Adam with 2 big ice creams, 2 pizza's, movies, and sodas.

"Hey guys come on in" i said letting them in. I hope Adam won't be mad.  
"So did you invite Alli or just us" asked Eli with a smirk.  
"She's in the kitchen getting plates and cups" i replied with a smile. Adam let out a sigh of relief.

Just then Jenna came out and when she saw Adam she lite up but Adam wasn't looking, but Eli was about to laugh.

"ADAM" screamed Jenna. That got his attention cause when he saw her he looked like he wanted to run but was frozen. Just then Jenna was going to run to him but i stoped her.  
"Remeber what Alli said" i said looking at her but she was looking at Adam.  
"She said not to act like a freakish stalker" replied Jenna looking at Adam smiling.  
"Yes so that means leave Adam alone tonight" i replied looking at Adam who was looking down.  
"I can't help it he is so god damn CUTE" said Jenna and Adam looked at Eli with help eyes.  
"Jenna go help Alli" i said pointing to the kitchen.  
"Fine don't miss me to much Adam" replied Jenna walking into the kitchen.  
"Trust me i won't miss you at all" mumbled Adam with that i threw a pillow.  
"What" asked Adam.  
"Be nice" i replied looking at him.  
"What you could have told me she was going to be here" replied Adam giving me the ice cream.  
"Well i didn't want you to be mad" i replied looking at him.  
"Well now i have to deal with freakish stalker in there" replied Adam pointing to the kitchen.  
"Well go put the pizza and ice cream in the kitchen" i replied looking at Eli and Adam.  
"Fine but if she jumps me i'm going to beat her in the head with the pizza" replied Adam with a smile.  
"Just go cutie" i replied with a laugh.  
"Haha very funny" replied Adam walking into the kitchen with Eli following.

Adam's pov:

I just wanted to get threw tonight with out Jenna jumping me. Eli and i walked into the kitchen to see Alli and Jenna putting wings on plates.

"Hey guys" said Alli with a smile.  
"Hey" me and Eli replied.  
"Here Adam i put wings on a plate for you" said Jenna handing me the plate with wings on it. She was creative cause she made a heart out of it.  
"Uh thanks" i replied unconfrontable. I put the plate on the table and put the ice cream in the freezer.  
"So what do you guys want to do" said Clare walking into the kitchen.  
"How about we play truth or dare" asked Alli.  
"Okay after we are done eating" i replied with a smile.

We grabed pizza and soda and went to the living room to eat. After we where done eating we put are plates in the sink and played truth or dare.

"So who is going first" asked Alli.  
"Doesn't matter" i replied.  
"Okay Clare you go first" said Alli with a smile.  
"Okay, Adam truth or dare" asked Clare with a smile.  
"Dare" i replied.  
"Okay i dare you to kiss Jenna" replied Clare with a smile. OH MY GOD.  
"Second dare if i don't like it" i asked hoping she would change it.  
"You gotta give her a hickey" replied Clare with a laugh.  
"Fine i'll do the first one" i replied. I slid over to Jenna and grab the side of her face with my hand and kissed her for 10 seconds.  
"Okay Eli your turn" said Alli.  
"Okay, Alli truth or dare" asked Eli with a smirk i knew it would be embarrising.  
"Dare" replied Alli with a smile.

Clare's pov:

Oh god she just picked dare. She will get it now.

"I dare you to go out side with your bra and shirt off and scream 'the end is here'" replied Eli with a smirk.  
"What if i don't want that dare" replied Alli going to kill him.  
"You have to knock on someone's door naked and ask the time of day" replied Eli with a laugh.  
"Fine i'll do the first one" replied Alli getting up and walking out side.

When she walked out side me, Adam, Eli and Jenna watched from the window. She took her shirt and bra off and ran down the block saying 'the end is here' she earned a few barks from dogs and probably had the police called on her. She walked back to the house with her bra on. Then she put her shirt on and gave Eli a death glare. I knew Eli was in for a treat.

"Okay my turn Eli truth or dare" said Alli with a grin on her face.  
"Dare" replied Eli going to sit on the couch. We all sat back down.  
"I dare you to remove and article of clothing when someone says what" replied Alli with a smile.  
"What if i don't want to do it" asked Eli with a smirk.  
"You have to dry hump Adam" replied Alli with a smile.  
"Fine i'll do the first one" replied Eli with a nervous look on his face.  
"Adam your turn" Alli said looking at Adam.  
"What did you say" asked Adam with a smile.  
"I'm going to kill you in your sleep" replied Eli taking off his shoes.  
"Adam your turn" Alli said again with a laugh.  
"Clare truth or dare" asked Adam looking at me.  
"Truth" i replied with a smile.  
"Did you ever have a crush on someone other then K.C last year. If so whats his name" asked Adam waiting to see what i would say.  
"Yea i have and his name was Reese i meet him at the dot" i replied living that memory.  
"Okay Jenna your turn" i said looking at Jenna.  
"What" said Jenna with a laugh.  
"Ugh" replied Eli taking his socks off.  
"Your turn" i said again.  
"Eli truth or dare" Jenna asked Eli.  
"Since Alli has me doing this i'm going with truth" replied Eli with a smirk.  
"Okay have you every had a sex dream of someone before if so when and who" Jenna replied with a smile.  
"I have and it was Clare and last night" Eli replied putting his head in his hands.

We continued the game. Me, Adam, Alli, and Jenna kept saying what and when we where done Eli was left in his boxers. We played spin the bottle after that and it involved alot of kissing. The best one was when it was Jenna's turn it landed on Adam. Any way it was getting late and everyone left in Eli's hearse. I was about to watch some t.v when there was a knock on my door. I got up to answer it and when i saw who it was i was happy. It was Eli.

"Hey thought i come back" replied Eli walking in.  
"Hey" i replied with a smile.  
"So what where you going to do before i came" asked Eli with a smile.  
"Nothing just watch t.v" i replied.  
"Or we could do something else" replied Eli with a smirk.  
"Which is" i replied with a smile.

With that he kissed me. We went to the couch where he laid me down so he was on top we never broke the kiss. Eli pulled my leg up to his waist and started to move his hand up and down my leg. I wanted to feel more but knew i couldn't, but right now i didn't care. I moved his left hand from my waist to my boobs. Right then he broke the kiss.

"Clare what are you doing" asked Eli confused.  
"I'm letting you touch me" i replied with a smile.  
"I no that why i no your not ready for me to touch you" replied Eli still confused.  
"I'm fine just please do this for me" i replied with a smile.

With that Eli searched for any sign of regret. When he saw none he kissed me with so much passion. His hand was on my thigh and his other squeezing my breasts. I loved this feeling so much. Eli's and my tounge were battling and he won. This went on for an hour before he had to leave. We kissed goodbye and he left. I went to bed for school after that. 


	7. Chapter 7

Clare's POV:

I got here an hour early so I just decided to wait on the steps. I was waiting for about 15 minutes when someone cleared their throat. When I turned around I saw him. K.C.

"Hey Clare" he said with a smile.  
"Hey" I replied turning around.  
"So i was thinking maybe me and you can give us another try I'm dying without you Clare" replied K.C taking my hand in his.  
"I can't" I said looking at him.  
"Why not" asked K.C with a sad expression.  
"Cause I'm dating Eli" I replied looking at him.  
"WHAT! " screamed K.C.

He got up and started pacing.

"How could you date him" asked K.C mad.  
"Because I am" I replied with venom.  
"Clare I love you and you love me we where meant for each other and you know it" replied K.C looking at me.

I got off the steps and walked over to K.C.

"Eli never pressured me to have sex like you did" I said getting in his face.  
"Clare I apologized what more can I do" asked K.C holding my face.  
"Nothing" I replied.

K.C grabbed my face in his and kissed me. I tried to pull away but he was to strong.

Adam's POV:

I was walking to school when I heard K.C scream. When I looked over, I saw him pacing I got close enough so that I could hear their conversation.'

"How could you date him" asked K.C upset.  
"Because I am" replied Clare mad that he would even ask that.  
"Clare, I love you and you love me. We`re meant for each other and you know it" said K.C looking at Clare.

Clare got off the steps and went face to face with him.

"Eli never pressured me to have sex like you did" said Clare getting mad. Tell him Clare.  
"Clare I apologized what more can I do" asked K.C holding her face.  
"Nothing" she replied.

Nothing prepared me for what happened next. He kissed her and she was struggling, but he was stronger. I went over and pulled him off of her and got in his face.

"What the hell do you think you are doing" I asked with venom in my voice.  
"What does it look like I'm doing. I'm kissing my soon-to-be girlfriend" replied K.C pointing at Clare.  
"Huh no you are not" I replied getting madder.  
"What are you going to do about it Adam" asked K.C with a smile.

I punched him in the gut and grabbed the back of his shirt.

"If I see you near her again I swear your balls will be up your throat. Got it? " I said letting go and grabbing Clare, walking inside.  
"Adam it wasn't what it looked like" she said turning to me with sad eyes.  
"I know I heard the whole conversation" I replied giving her a smile.  
"Thanks your the best" replied Clare giving me a hug and I hugged her back.

We didn't hear anyone come up until they had started speaking.

"What the hell is this? " asked a very mad Eli. Me and Clare immediately separated. "Nothing Eli" I replied.  
"Explain" replied Eli upset.  
"Look I was hugging Adam cause he helped me" replied Clare rubbing his arm which seemed to calm him down.  
"What did he help you with? " asked Eli with a soft voice.  
"If I tell you please don't freak out" I said waiting for my answer.  
"Deal" he replied.

I told him the whole story. When I got to the kiss part he was so angry his veins were out and his fists were clenched tight.

"That guy is going to die" said Eli leaving to find K.C. Me and Clare immediately followed.

Eli's POV:

K.C crossed the line. He kissed MY Clare. Oh he is going to get it. I was walking down the halls and I knew that Clare and Adam were behind me but I didn't care. I saw him by his locker. I tapped him on the shoulder and when he turned around, I punched him in the face and he fell down.

"What the hell was that for" asked K.C holding his jaw.  
"For kissing MY girlfriend" i replied mad.  
K.C turned to Adam and Clare "You told him" he asked getting off the floor.  
"Yup" replied Adam with a smile.

With that I punched him in the gut, then the face again, then the balls. After that I grabbed Clare and we walked off to class and left K.C lying on the floor.

*One month later*

Clare's POV:

Me and Eli where happy. K.C had moved on to Holly J Sinclair. Adam and Jenna had started to date. Me and Eli were in my room making out. My mom wasn't home so we were alone. He was touching my boobs and rubbing my thigh. I was in heaven right now. I stopped him.

"Did I do something wrong? " asked Eli, worried.  
"I'm ready Eli" i replied with a smile.  
"What? " Eli asked clearly confused.

I reached into my night stand and grabbed a condom and gave it to him. His eyes widened when he realized what I wanted.

"Clare- " he said but I cut him off.  
"I'm ready" I replied.  
"Are you sure? " asked Eli.  
"Yes" I said with a smile.

He kissed me again and before I knew it our clothes were on the floor and we were having sex. 


	8. Chapter 8

*Next day*

Eli's pov:

I was siting at the picnic tables waiting for Clare. I was siting there, until Adam came over with a smile on his face.

"What's got you all smily" I teased.  
"Me and Jenna, had the best make out session ever" said Adam with a smile.  
"Wow, congrates man" I smirked.  
"So what did you do yesterday?" asked Adam.  
"Well let's just say, I deflowered Clare" I said with a smirk.  
"Oh my god are you serious" spat Adam.  
"Yea, she was ready and we did it" I said.  
"Wow, your lucky" said Adam.  
"Yea, I no" I said.

Me and Adam sat there for 20 more minutes until Clare came strolling over.

"Hey baby" said Clare kissing me on the lips.  
"Hey beautiful" I replied.  
"I'm gonna go find... Jenna" said Adam getting up and leaving.  
"So how are you feeling, after you no?" I asked concerned.  
"I'm a little sore, but I'm sure that's normal, right?" she asked.  
"Yup every one is sore after there first time" I replied,trying to make her feel better.  
"Okay, good" she said.

Me and her sat there talking and pecking eachother on the lips, until the bell rang. Me and Clare got up and I walked her to her health class and then walked to my health class.

Clare's pov:

Eli walked me to my health class like he always does. This is taught by Ms. Dawes. When she walked in she had a box full of shirts. This doesn't look good.

"Okay class, we are gonna pair up with the ninth, eleventh, and twelevth graders, who have health this period" said Ms. Dawes with a smile.

Alli raised her hand.

"Yes Alli" said Ms. Dawes.  
"For what, excatly?" asked Alli.  
"Well you guys are gonna be married for 2 weeks" said Ms. Dawes with another smile.  
"Yea, do we get to pick our partners?" asked Jenna.  
"No, we will" said Ms. Dawes.

Everyone groaned even I did. Ms. Dawes told us to follow her. So when she left, we left to. We walked all the way to the gym where we saw eleventh grade taught by Mr. Perino, twelevth grade taught by Couch Armstrong, and the ninth grade taught by Ms. Jackson(made up this name). We walked in and sat down where it was labeled tenth grade. I sat down next to Alli and Jenna. All the teachers met in the middle and started to partner people up. We sat there for a good 15 minutes until they looked at us.

"Okay here are the rules, we are going to pair you up and you have to live at someone's house for 2 weeks. We contacted ALL of your parents and they no about this project" said Mr. Perino.

Everyone groaned again.

"Here are the partners, Jenna Middleton and Sav Bhandari, Adam Torres and Alli Bhandari, K.C Guthrie and Holly J Sinclair, Owen Milligan and Fiona Coyne, Mark Fitzgerald and Anya MacPhearson, Bianca DeSousa and Drew Torres, Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards, Chantay Black and Wesley Betenkamp, Sabrina Kelly and Zane Park, Sally Smith and Dave Turner, Claudia Brown and Riley Stavros, Brianna Stone and Connor Deslauriers" said Ms. Dawes, and she continued until everyone had a partner.  
"Okay now that everyone has a partner go find yours" said Mr. Perino.

I walked and found Eli with a smirk on his face.

"I always thought we would be married when we were older not when I'm 16 and your 15" teased Eli.  
"Haha shut up" I said hiting his arm.

Me and Eli where staring into eachothers eyes, until Ms. Dawes came over with our shirts.

"Here you go, you will be husband and wife number 7" said Ms. Dawes handing us a black shirt with white writing. Mine said wife number 7 and Eli's said husband number 7.

Ms. Dawes handed everyone different color shirts with different numbers until she was done.

"Okay here are the rules. You are gonna wear these everyday in school for 2 weeks. You must wear these and all of the teachers and the principal were informed so you must wear these. So everyone put them on" said Ms. Jackson.

Everyone put them on. Just then the bell rang.

"Everyone don't forget one of you must live and your partner's house for the 2 weeks" said Mr. Perino.  
"Okay, we will make sure you follow the rules, cause we will be stoping by one of the houses to make sure" said Ms. Dawes.

Everyone groaned again.

"Okay, you are dismissed" said Couch Armstrong.

Me and Eli walked out hand and hand with are shirts on.

"So, who's house are we staying at?" asked Eli.  
"Umm I don't no" I replied.  
"How about mine?" asked Eli with a smirk.  
"That could work" I said with a smile.

Just then Jenna, Sav, Alli, and Adam came over.

"Hey guys" said Alli and Jenna.  
"Hey" me and Eli replied.  
"Okay Jenna your staying at my house" said Sav.  
"Why can't we stay at mine?" asked Jenna.  
"Cause I said so. Come around 5" said Sav walking away.  
"Ugh, your brother irks me" said Jenna.  
"Me to. Okay Adam your staying at my house" said Alli turning to Adam.  
"Umm no, you are staying at mine" said Adam.  
"No mine" said Alli.  
"No mine, end of discussion" said Adam getting angry.  
"No min-" Adam cut her off.  
"End. Of. Discussion" Adam said giving her a death glare.

Alli got scared.

"Okay" she chocked out.  
"Okay, let's get to class" I said breaking the tention.

Class went on and on. By the time I knew it, it was time to go home. I walked out of degrassi and was meeted by Eli, who was waiting on the steps.

"So, since you are gonna live with me for 2 weeks I decided to help you pack" said Eli with a smirk.  
"Okay just drive me home. Does your parents no?" I asked making sure.  
"Yup, called them and they were happy" said Eli.  
"Okay" I said.

Me and Eli walked to his car and got in. Eli drove in the direction of my house. When we got there I saw my dad's car in the drive way. I got out with Eli following me. I opened the door and to my suprise my dad was on the couch.

"Hey dad your home" I said. He turned around and gave a smile and got up and huged me.  
"Yea just got back, who is this?" asked my dad looking at Eli.  
"Well this is Eli goldsworthy my boyfriend and now my husband" I said with a smile. My dad and Eli shook hands.  
"Yea, the school called me for that. What happened to K.C?" asked my dad.  
"We broke up" I said.  
"Oh, okay so who's house are you guys staying at?" asked my dad.  
"Eli's, I came to pack for the 2 weeks, since I'll be living with Eli" I said.  
"Okay well go pack, and I'll see you when you come back down" said my dad.

Me and Eli went upstairs and packed my bags. I packed under wear, bras, skirts, tank tops, jeans, shirts, and a dress. I packed couple pairs of heels, shoes, and flates. When we were done, we loaded it into morty and I went back inside and grabed my labtop, the labtop charger, my phone charger and put it in the bag. I walked downstairs and said bye to my dad. I got in morty and we left into the direction of Eli's house.

Alli's pov:

Me and Sav were on are way home from school. We pulled up infront of our house and went inside. when we got in, we saw our mom and dad with smile's.

"So, you guys got married huh" said my dad with a smile.  
"Yup" I said.  
"So what are our son-in-law and daughter-in-laws names?" asked my mom with a smile.  
"Well my wife is named Jenna Middleton, well Jenna Bhandari" said Sav.  
"The Jenna that always comes over here with Clare?" asked my dad.  
"Yup, that's the one" Sav said.  
"Okay what about you Alli?" asked my dad.  
"Adam Torres" I said.  
"When are we gonna meet them?" asked my mom.  
"Well since me and Adam are married, he is coming to pick me up, cause I'm living with him for 2 weeks so I gotta pack and Jenna is moving in here" I said.  
"I no, we heard" said my dad.  
"Okay well, I gotta pack" I said walking upstairs.

I walked upstairs and grabed a suit case and packed jeans, shirts, and skirts. With heels. I grabed my labtop, the charger, and my phone charger. I walked back downstairs and saw my mom and dad with Sav watching t.v. I joined and watched t.v. We where watching this movie until the door bell rang. I got up and answered it and saw Jenna with a suit case.

"Hey" I said letting her in.  
"Hey, where is my husband?" asked Jenna putting her suit case down.  
"In there" I said walking into the living room with Jenna following me and Sav got up.  
"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Bhandari" said Jenna with a smile.  
"Hi Jenna. Awwww look honey, they have matching shirts" said my mom. Jenna and Sav had a gray shirt with white writing that said wife and husband number 1.  
"Yea, we gotta wear these for 2 weeks" said Jenna.  
"Come sit down Jenna, make your self at home since this will be your house for 2 weeks. Oh and Sav you and Jenna will be sharing a bed since you guys are married now" said my dad with a smile.  
"Okay dad" said Sav feeling akward.

Sav and Jenna joined me on the couch and then the door bell rang again. My mom and dad looked at me and smiled. I got up and answered it and saw my husband Adam.

"Hey, ready to go?" asked Adam with a smile.  
"Yea, but my parents want to meet you" I said looking at him.  
"Okay my parents want to, to. Anyway I hope you don't care that you have to share a bed with me and that Bianca will be there to" Adam said.  
"Great, more drama" I said letting him in.

We walked into the living room and my mom and dad got up.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Bhandari, I'm Adam Torres" said Adam, shaking my mom and dad's hand.  
"Nice to meet you Adam" said my mom with a smile.  
"Okay well, we have to go" I said.  
"Right, Adam you better take care of our Alliah" said my dad.  
"Trust me sir, I will" said Adam with a smile.  
"Aww, they have matching shirts to" said my mom with a smile. Me and Adam have purple with white writing, that says number 2 husband and wife shirts.  
"Yea, well we have to go" I said again.  
"Okay, bye Alli we will see you in 2 weeks" said my dad. I gave my mom and dad hugs and said bye to Jenna and Sav and Adam grabed my bag and and I grabed my book bag then we left.

Me and Adam where walking for 5 blocks, until we came to a house with a white picket fence.

"This is your house" I said in amazment.  
"Yes, now let's get inside" said Adam.

We walked inside, where I saw Drew and Bianca on the couch and a lady and a man on one of the love seats.

"Mom, dad I'm home" said Adam walking into the living room with my bag. I walked in right behind him and everyone looked at me and his my mom and dad got up.  
"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Torres, I'm Alli Bhandari, or in this case Alli Torres" I said shaking there hands.  
"Hi Alli I'm Omar and this is my wife Audra" said Mr. Torres.  
"Nice to meet you Alli" said Mrs. Torres with a smile.  
"Nice to meet you guys to" I said with a smile.  
"Okay well me and Alli are going upstairs, we will see you at dinner" said Adam.

Me and Adam walked upstairs with my bags and went into I guess his room. I looked around and saw pictures from movies, and posters of dead hand and 2 book shelfs. One was filled with books, and the other comics.

"Okay, so the bathroom is straight threw that door" Adam said pointing to the door.  
"You have your own bathroom?" I asked.  
"Yea, so does Drew" said Adam.  
"Cool" I said still looking around.  
"Anyway, what do you wanna do?" asked Adam.  
"Doesn't matter" I replied.  
"Wanna watch a movie?" asked Adam.  
"Yea, sure" I said with a smile.

Adam went to his movie shelf and picked out a movie and put it in. When he pressed play I saw that the movie was The Hangover.

"I love this movie" I said.  
"Me to" said Adam.

Me and Adam sat there watching the movie and laughing. This might not be a bad marriage.

Authors note: sorry it took me long couldn't think of any ideas. 


	9. Chapter 9

Clare's pov:

Me and Eli pulled up to his house. I have been here thousands of times, so it wasn't awkward. Eli grabed my bag, while I grabed my book bag. Eli opened up the door for me and we walked in. Cece and Bullfrog got up and gave me and Eli hugs.

"Welcome to the family Clare, even if it is for 2 weeks" laughed Bullfrog.  
"Thanks" I said with a smile.  
"Well Eli, you have to share your room and bed and your dad bought more condoms" said Cece. I blushed.  
"MOM!" yelled Eli.  
"What, we want you to at least try to be careful, if you don't want to wear a condom me and your dad don't care, we want grandchildren" Cece informed.  
"Okay Clare, let's go" said Eli grabing my bag and pulling me to the steps.

We walked up to his room and he locked the door and put my bag by the door. I sat down on the bed along with Eli.

"Sorry about that" said Eli.  
"No, it's fine I love your parents" I smiled.  
"Well, they can be... strange" said Eli looking for the right words.  
"How old was your mom when she had you?" I asked.  
"Right now, she is thirty and my dad is thirty-two so she was, sixteen" said Eli.  
"Oh, cool, I guess" I said looking for the words.  
"Yea" said Eli.

I got up and sat on Eli's lap, he was stiff but he rapped his arms around me and pulled me close so my back was against his chest. Then Eli started kissing the back of my neck and I just relaxed. I got up and faced Eli. He was confused, but I straddled his waist and started to kiss him. He layed me down on the bed and hovered over me. We started kissing each other harder and with passion.

Alli's pov:

Me and Adam just got done watching The Hangover. His mom called us down for dinner. There was meat loaf, with string breans, and corn on the cob.

"This looks really good Mrs. Torres" I said with a smile.  
"Thank you Alli" she replied with a smile.

We ate peacefully. Me and Adam went up stairs and watched another movie. This time we watched Jennifer's body because Adam thinks Megan Fox is hot. We watched the movie until it was over. When it was it was almost time for bed.

"You can change in the bathroom" said Adam. "Okay" I grabed my tank top which was pink with matching shorts.

I walked into the bathroom and changed. I knocked on the door, until I heard Adam say he was ready. I walked in the room and he was wearing boxers and had no shirt.

"I hope you don't mind, I sleep in boxers and no shirt" said Adam blushing.  
"No, I don't mind" I said with a smile.

Me and Adam sat on the bed. He read a comic and I went on my labtop. When we where done we talked and laughed.

"What do you mean when you went out with Jenna you burped so loud?" I asked laughing.  
"What, I was drinking soda and it just, happened" said Adam laughing.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Adam got up and answered and saw it was his dad.

"Get ready for bed, you both have school" said his dad leaving.

Adam shut the door and locked it.

"Sorry, I lock my door at night so Drew can't come in" said Adam siting next to me.  
"It's fine" I said.

Just then we heard Drew and Bianca arguing on where her clothes are gonna go. Me and Adam just laughed then something wierd happened. Me and Adam kissed. We both pulled away shocked.

"Adam, what was that?" I asked.  
"Have no clue" said Adam.  
"Well, we can't do it again cause you are dating Jenna" I said focusing on the floor.  
"Right" he replied.

I layed down on one side and Adam shut off the light and put on the ceiling fan. He came over to the bed and layed next to me. He pulled the covers on us. We looked at eachother and it happened again. We kissed. Adam layed on top of me and I tangled my hands in his hair. We kissed more passionate then before. Adam slid his hand down my side, to my hip, to my thigh, to my knee and pulled my leg up. He slid his hand down my thigh and to my stomach. This felt so right, but Jenna is my friend and I can't do this to her. I pulled away and Adam looked confused.

"What, did I do something wrong?" asked Adam trying to catch his breath.  
"No, it's just, your dating Jenna, we can't" I whispeared.  
"I forgot" said Adam geting off me and laying next to me.  
"It's fine" i said.  
"Can I tell you something Alli?" asked Adam laying on his side.  
"Yea, sure" I said going on my side.  
"I always liked you before Jenna, but then I started liking her, but not more then you" said Adam.  
"So technally you settled for her?" I asked confused.  
"Yup, cause I couldn't have you" said Adam.  
"We should get to bed" I said.  
"Okay" he said bumbed.

After that we fell asleep.

Eli's pov:

Damn, my mom just had to ruin mine and Clare's moment. I'll tell you what happened.

_Flashback:(Eli's pov:)_

_Me and Clare where making out, I took off her shirt and she took off mine. We where both in jeans. Clare was sliding her hand down my chest, to the top of my pants. Her hand went down further and grabed my dick. I moaned into the kiss when she squeezed it, hard and made me get a boner. She smiled in to the kiss. Things where just geting heated when._

_"Eli, Clare time for dinner" my mom yelled from downstairs._  
_"Are you serious" I yelled back._  
_"Yes, now come on" my mom yelled back._  
_"We'll be down in 5 minutes" I yelled back._  
_"Okay, dinner will be done in 5 minutes anyway" my mom yelled back._

_Me and Clare got up and got are shirts. I was just about to unlock the door when Clare stoped me._

_"Eli, aren't you forgeting something?" she asked._  
_"No, why?" I asked confused._

_She pointed down to my pants and I noticed, I still had a boner._

_"Hold on, let me fix this in the bathroom" I said walking to my bathroom in my room._

_I un buckled my pants and I forgot to lock the door, cause Clare came in and shut and locked the door._

_"What are you doing?" I asked._  
_"Well, I was gonna take care of that" she replied suductivly._  
_"Go ahead" I smirk._

_Clare un zipped my pants and let them fall to the floor. She droped to her knees and pulled down my boxers. She put my dick in her mouth and started to suck. I put my hands on the sink counter. She started pumping her hands fast. I was trying not to moan but failed. Damn, this felt so good. I felt my self cum. Clare licked it off her hand and started to put my dick back in her mouth, so she can get the cum off. I grabed a full set of hair and moaned when she started to nibble on my dick. When she was done she got back to her feet and I pulled up my boxers and pants. I buckled up my pants and pushed Clare to the sink and put my hands on both sides of her._

_"Damn Edwards, who knew you gave awesome blow jobs" I smirked._  
_"I never knew I could" said Clare with a blush._  
_"Well, that was amazing I say round two, after dinner" I whispeared in her ear._  
_"As long as your up for it" she replied._  
_"I am" I said looking into her eyes._

_We walked down stairs and ate. When we where finished my dad and mom had to go to the radio station so me and Clare said bye and they left. Me and Clare walked up stairs and I locked my door._

_"So, round two?" I asked walking closer to her._  
_"I say, how about round two, in the shower?" she asked._

_I grabed her hand and we ran to the bathroom. I locked the door behind us. We started taking off are clothes and I made the bubble bath._

_"I thought we where going in the shower?" asked Clare._  
_"Yea, I changed my mind, this is more romantic" I said get walking infront of her._

_I got down on my knees and thrusted too fingers in Clare. She threw her head back and I quickened my paste. I thrusted my tonuge into her and she griped my hair. I went quick with my fingers and she was moaning. I knew she was almost there. So I pressed my thumb to her clit and rubed it fast. A few seconds went by and Clare screamed my name as she came. I pulled my fingers out of her and kept my tounge in her and licked up her juices. When I was done, I got back to my feet and faced Clare._

_"Did you enjoy?" I asked with a smirk._  
_"Y-y-yes" she stuttered out._

_I looked at the bubble bath and it was full. I turned off the water and me and Clare got in. My bath tub was big enough for both of us. We sat there for a couple of minutes until Clare climbed on top of me and straddled my waist._

_"Ever have sex in a bath tub?" asked Clare._  
_"Nope" I replied with a smirk._  
_"Well then, there's a first time for ever thing" said Clare._  
_"Yup" I said._

_I got out of the bath tub and went to the medicine cabniet and got a condom. I went back in to the tub. I ripped open the wraper and slid the condom on. I went on top of Clare and gave one hard thrust in. Damn she is still tight. I started thrusting hard and fast._

_"Eliiii" moaned Clare._  
_"Damn Clare, your still so tight" I said quicken my past._  
_"We're in a tub" said Clare._  
_"Oh" I said as I quickened my paste._

_Clare was moaning like crazy and I was enjoying it. I went faster and harder. When me and Clare reached are climax I collasped on top of her. I pulled out and layed next to her. I pulled the condom off and relised something. It broke._

_"What is it?" asked Clare. I threw the condom on the floor._  
_"The condom i-i-it broke" I stuttered._  
_"Oh god, Eli what are we gonna do" Clare was panicking._  
_"Look at me Clare, if you do get pregnant we will deal with this, I will stay by your side, I promise" I said kissing her._  
_"I love you" she chocked out from her crying._  
_"I love you to" I said kissing her again._

_We sat there cuddling for a while until the water got cold. We then got out and dried are selfs off. We walked back in my room and I put on a pair of boxers and a black v-neck. When I turned around, Clare had on blue short shorts and a tank top._

_"You look... Beautiful" I said kissing her._  
_"Thanks, you don't look to bad your self" said Clare with a smile._  
_"Let's go to bed" I said._  
_"Okay" she smiled._

_We crawled into bed and cuddled and soon sleep took over us._

_*End of flash back*_

Authors note: here is the next chapter. Do you want Clare to get pregnant or no. There will be a poll on my page go vote. Yes or no.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note: I got more votes for Clare to get pregnant. So that is what is gonna happen. You the voters voted and now here it is.

Clare's pov:

Me and Eli arrived in school with are shirts on. I was wearing my wife number 7 shirt with a black skirt and black wedges. Eli was wearing his shirt with black skinny jeans. Me and Eli where holding hands and walking down the hall. When we where walking we saw Alli and Adam talking.

"Hey guys" said Eli.  
"Hey" smiled Adam and Alli.  
"So, did you guys try not to kill eachother?" asked Eli with a laugh.  
"No, but huh, something happened" said Adam.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"Me and Adam, kinda kissed" said Alli looking gulity.  
"Wow, Alli, Adam what are you gonna tell Jenna?" I asked.  
"I don't no, I'm still trying to think" said Adam.

We noded and headed to class.

*Sorry skiping to 2 days later*

Clare's pov:

I woke up and ran to Eli's bathroom and started blowing chunks in the toilet. I heard the door open and someone rub my back, when I looked I saw Cece. I kept this going for 20 more minutes until I was finished. I got up and wiped my mouth and brushed my teeth.

"Come on Clare, we are going somewhere, put on your shoes" said Cece leaving.

I did as I was told. I looked at Eli and he was sound asleep. I walked downstairs and Cece just got off the phone.

"Come on" said Cece grabing car keys.

She grabed her car keys and we left. We where driving for at least 10 minutes until we pulled up to the clinic.

"Cece, what are we doing here?" I asked confused.  
"We are gonna see if you are pregnant" said Cece geting out of the car.  
"What, but I'm not" I said following her.  
"Honey, Eli told me the condom broke and now your throwing up, we are seeing if you are" said Cece holding open the door.

I walked in with Cece following me. When we walked in we where the only ones in. I was called back right away and they drew blood from my arm. Me and Cece sat there just talking until the doctor walked back in.

"Congradulations Ms. Edwards, your 3 days pregnant" said the doctor.

That's all it took for me to break down crying. Cece told the doctor thanks and the doctor left and me and Cece sat there huging eachother. She walked me to the car and I continued to cry. When we got back to the house Cece turned to me.

"Clare, it's gonna be alright, if your parents kick you out, your gonna live with us" said Cece with a smile.  
"I'm scared, I don't no what to do" I chocked out.  
"I'll be there and so will Eli and Bullfrog and you have your friends, it will be okay" said Cece with a smile.

I smiled, but I was still crying. I walked in with tears and saw Eli and he ran over to me and hugged me tight.

"Clare, I was worried" said Eli. He looked at me "I'm fine, me and your mom had to go somewhere" I said watching Cece tell Bullfrog and he smiled.  
"Where did you go?" asked Eli.  
"Eli, I have to tell you something, but don't freak out" I said crying.  
"You can tell me anything" said Eli wiping away my tears.  
"Your gonna be a dad" I said watching his face go from concerned to happy.  
"Really?" asked Eli.  
"Yea, I'm 3 days pregnant" I said with a smile.

Eli picked me up and spun me around and put me down, but still hung on to me. He placed feather lite kisses on my neck.

"We'll leave you alone" said Cece taking Bullfrog up stairs to get dressed.  
"I'll stick by you and our son no matter what" said Eli getting on his knee's to kiss my stomach.  
"You mean me and our daughter" I said correcting him.

Eli stood up.

"No, son" said Eli.  
"Daughter" I replied.  
"Fine, we will find out later in the pregnancy" said Eli.  
"Fine, we have to get ready for school" I said.

Me and Eli got changed. I was wearing my wife shirt with dark blue jeans and black and white chucks. I turned around and Eli had on a black v-neck with black jeans and black converse. He grabed my hand and we walked down stairs. We ate breakfast and we left to go to school. When we got there we saw Jenna, Adam, and Alli waiting at the picnic tables. When Alli and Jenna saw me they got up and hugged me really tight and Eli flinched.

"Guys, not to tight" said Eli doing his fist bump with Adam.  
"Why, we always do" said Alli confused.  
"Well, you can't now" said Eli with a smirk.  
"Why?" asked Jenna.  
"Clare found out this morning, she is 3 days pregnant" smiled Eli.

Jenna and Alli squealed and hugged me and Adam and Eli did there man hug.

"Congradulations" said Jenna and Alli.  
"Thanks" me and Eli said.  
"Dude, your gonna be a dad" smiled Adam.  
"Yup and I'm loving every minute of it" smiled Eli.

Another authors note: okay here is the chapter review and also review if you want a boy or girl. I'm taking down the poll so just review. Sorry to the people who said no to the pregnancy it was not my dicission it was my fans. Sorry again hope you will like it with Clare pregnant.

-Jamie3. 


	11. Chapter 11

Clare's pov:

Today I had to tell my parents I was pregnant. My mom just got back, so I can tell both. I wanted to go by myself. So today I set my alarm for 6:30 and left the house in pajamas. I walked to my house and used my key to get in. When I got inside the house, my parents where arguing.

"Mom, dad" I said they turned and looked at me.  
"Clare, hunny" said my mom giving me a hug.  
"I have to tell you something" I said.  
"Okay, what is it?" asked my dad.  
"I'm pregnant" I said looking at there faces.  
"GET OUT!" yelled my dad.  
"Calm down" said my mom.  
"No, pack your stuff and leave" said my dad walking into the kitchen.

I walked up stairs and packed up my entire room and left. I was walking back to Eli's. I was walking until I saw morty pull up next to me and park.

"How did you find me?" I asked crying.  
"Had a feeling you told your parents" said Eli geting out of the car.  
"Yea and they kicked me out" I said sobbing.  
"Clare" said Eli giving me a hug.  
"What am I going to do" I cried harder.  
"I'm here for you, okay don't worry" said Eli giving me a kiss.

*4 and a half months later*

Clare's pov:

I live with Eli now. My parents never talked to me after I told them I was pregnant. I have a not to big but not to small stomach. I have my friends and Eli there for me. Oh and me and Eli got an A+ for are husband and wife project. Jenna and Adam broke up and now Adam and Alli date and Jenna and Sav date, but we are all still friends. Right now I'm with Eli while he blows chunks in the toilet.

"Eli, are you okay?" I asked.  
"Yea, come on we have to go to the doctors" said Eli. "No, the doctor appointment isn't for, 4 hours, go to sleep" I said.

Eli didn't need to be told twice, cause right when he hit the pillow he was asleep.

*3 and a half hours later*

Still Clare's pov:

Cece went to wake up Eli. I was down stairs when the door bell rang. I went to answer it and saw Adam.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked.  
"I wanted to go with you and Eli to the doctors" said Adam.  
"Okay" I said leting him in.

We waited and watched t.v. A couple minutes went by and Eli came down.

"Feel better?" I asked.  
"Yea, that sleep helped, hey Adam" said Eli siting in between us.  
"Hey" replied Adam.  
"What you doing here?" asked Eli.  
"I wanted to go with you" said Adam.  
"Cool" said Eli.

We watched t.v for 10 minutes, then we went to the doctors office. I signed in and went to sit down with Eli and Adam.

"Clare Edwards" said the doctor.  
"Here" I said as me, Adam, and Eli got up.

We went into the back and the doctor told me to wait for mine. Just then my doctor came in.

"Hey Clare" said doctor Troy Smith.  
"Hi doctor Smith" I said with a smile.  
"Okay lift up your shirt, so we can see the baby" he said. Eli grew tense.

Smith did the ultra sound and I saw the baby and heard it's heart beat.

"So do you want to no what you are having?" asked Smith.  
"Yes" said Eli with a smile.  
"Let me guess, your the father?" asked Smith.  
"Yes" said Eli.  
"Well congradulations, your gonna have a healthy baby boy" smiled Smith.  
"Thanks" said Eli shaking his hand.

The doctor left and me and Eli hugged and Adam gave us a hug also.

"Ha told you we where gonna have a son" said Eli with a smirk.  
"Shut up" I said walking out.

Me, Eli, and Adam left. Eli took Adam home and we went home. When we got there Cece and Bullfrog where on the couch.

"It's a boy" said Eli handing them the picture.  
"That's great" said Cece geting up and hugging us.

Bullfrog did also. Me and Eli went up stairs to pick names.

"I like Mason" I said when I was in the room.  
"I like Skylear" said Eli.  
"How about this, we name him Skylear Mason Goldsworthy" I said with a smile.  
"Perfect" said Eli kissing me.

I can't believe we are gonna have a son. Skylear Mason Goldsworthy.

Authors note: Got more votes for boys so here it is. 


	12. Chapter 12

Clare's pov:

I'm almost at my due date. Skylear should be here soon. I was so excited that I was literally jumping inside. Right now Adam is over here, because Eli went food shoping with his mom and Bullfrog went to work. Eli doesn't like when I'm home by myself, so he asks Alli, Jenna, Adam, or Sav to watch me until he get's back. Me and Adam were watching t.v. I got up cause I had to pee really bad.

"Where you going?" asked Adam.  
"Have to pee" I said.

Adam nodded and I went upstairs. I did my buisness and then I washed my hands. Then I felt warm liquid going down my legs. I just went pee. OH MY GOD MY WATER BROKE.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed to get Adam's attention.

It must have worked, because I heard him come up the stairs. He walked into the bathroom.

"What, oh my god you peed your self" said Adam.  
"No Adam, it's time, my water broke" I said.  
"Oh god, I'll call Sav and see if he can pick us up and then call Eli" said Adam.

I nodded and he called Sav. Once he got off the phone he looked at me.

"Okay he said he is on his way" said Adam dialing Eli's number.

Adam was talking to Eli and then hung up.

"Okay, Eli said he will meet us at the hospital" said Adam grabing my hand.

We walked to mine and Eli's room and got the bag and we walked down the stairs. We walked outside and shortly after Sav pulled up. Adam and me got into the back and once we got in, I saw Jenna and Alli were there to. Sav drove to the hospital and Adam helped me out and we walked in.

"Someone help, my friend is having a baby!" yelled Adam.

A couple minutes later a nurse came over with a wheel chair and wheeled me into a room. I changed into a gown and they tried to make me push.

"Clare, you have to push" said my doctor.  
"Not without Eli" I said.

Adam's pov:

They wheeled Clare into a room. Me, Alli, Jenna, and Sav waited in the waiting room. Just then Eli and Cece ran in.

"Adam, were is she?" asked Eli.  
"They wheeled her into that room" I said pointing.

Eli nodded and ran to the room while Cece joined us.

Clare's pov:

I had to push, so I did. Right after the first push, Eli ran threw the door.

"Eli" I smiled.  
"Clare, baby, I'm here" said Eli coming to my side and holding my hand.  
"Clare, give us a big push" said my doctor.

I pushed as hard as I could. I kept pushing. 2 hours later, I gave birth to a heathy baby boy. I looked at Eli and he was crying like I was. They took Skylear to get cleaned off and then they will bring him back.

"You did it Clare" smiled Eli kissing me.  
"I no" I cried.

We sat there until they brung our baby back. Once they handed me Skylear his eyes were opened. I saw that he had Eli's black hair and and my blue eyes.

"He is so adorable" Eli cried.  
"I no" I chocked on a sobb.  
"I'm gonna go get Adam and them" said Eli.  
"Okay" I smiled.

Eli left the room and a couple minutes later Cece, Alli, Jenna, Sav, and Adam walked into the door.

"Awwww Clare, he is so cute" said Alli.  
"Thanks" I smiled.  
"Can I hold him, please?" asked Alli.  
"Yes" I said handing him over.  
"Clare, he has your eyes" said Alli craddling Skylear.  
"I no" I smiled.  
"So, what's his name?" asked Sav.  
"Skylear Mason Goldsworthy" I said with a smile.  
"AWWWWWW!" said Alli and Jenna.

Alli's pov:

Clare's son Skylear was so cute. When Adam called saying that she was giving birth, I called Darcy and told her. Darcy is on her way back. Clare doesn't no this, but once she told me she was pregnant I told Darcy and Darcy asked me to keep her posted and tell me when Clare was giving birth, so I could call her and she would come. Darcy didn't care that Clare had sex before marriage, because Darcy did to. Darcy also told me and Clare the real reason she was going to Kenya. She was pregnant with Peter's baby, so when she got accepted into the program that was her ticket out. Darcy has a beautiful son. She named him Mitchell Tyler Edwards.

**A/N: The next chapter will contain Darcy. Also Darcy's son Mitchell.**


	13. Chapter 13

Clare's pov:

I woke up to Skylear crying. I got up and changed him. Then I grabed a blanket and put it on my shoulder. I decided that I would do breast feeding. So that is what I was doing. Eli was still sleeping on the couch in my room, so he won't see. Just my luck Eli woke up and went wide eye when he saw me breast feeding.

"What?" I asked confused.  
"Now I'm gonna be fighting my kid for second base" sighed Eli I just laughed.  
"Your wierd" I said.  
"I no, but I can't believe I'm finally a dad" smiled Eli.  
"Yup, did you hook up the car seat?" I asked.  
"Yes, last week" smirked Eli.  
"Good" I smiled.

Eli sat down next to me and Skylear was finished so I covered my breast back up.

"Whoa whoa whoa, you won't let me see?" asked Eli.  
"Nope" I smiled.  
"Your lucky I love you" said Eli.  
"Love you to" I smiled.

Eli took Skylear from me and we sat there as a family. Skylear fell asleep in Eli's arms and Eli took him to the crib they gave us. Once he was laying down Eli rejoined me on the bed. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" yelled Eli.

We looked at the door and what I saw I didn't believe. Darcy walked in with a smile and with a little boy.

"Darcy!" I yelled.  
"Clare" said Darcy running over to me.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked after I got done hugging her.  
"Alli called me when you told her you were pregnant and I asked her to keep me posted" smiled Darcy.  
"Awwww, thanks for coming" I smiled.  
"Welcome, now were is my nephew?" asked Darcy.  
"Right there" I pointed to the crib.  
"Awww, can I hold him?" asked Darcy.  
"Yes, but be careful" I said.  
"Okay" smiled Darcy.

Darcy picked up Skylear and cried.

"He is so cute" said Darcy.  
"Thanks" I smiled.  
"So is this the famous Eli?" asked Darcy looking at Eli.  
"Yup, Eli this is my older sister Darcy, Darcy this is my boyfriend Eli" I said.

Darcy shook is hand.

"Clare, this is my son Mitchell Tyler Edwards" smiled Darcy.  
"Hi" I said.  
"Hi" he said hiding behind Darcy's leg.  
"Mitchell, this is your aunt Clare" said Darcy.  
"Oh, the Clare you always talk about?" asked Mitchell with a smile.  
"Yup that's the one" smiled Darcy.

Mitchell came over and held his arms out and I picked him up and put him on my lap.

"Who this?" asked Mitchell.  
"The baby's dad and my boyfriend" I said.  
"Oh, hi, if you hurt my aunt your but get's kicked" said Mitchell.

We laughed.

"I promise I won't" said Eli.  
"Better not" smiled Mitchell.

Mitchell had Peter's blue eyes and Darcy's color hair. We sat there enjoying eachother's company.

"So Clare, are you doing breast feeding or bottle?" asked Darcy.  
"Breast feeding" I said.  
"Oh, I did to, trust me, your boobs will get bigger" laughed Darcy.  
"There big already" I said.  
"Yup, but they will get bigger" said Darcy.  
"So did you just come down here to see your nephew, then your leaving" I looked down "Nope, I bought a condo here and I'm staying" said Darcy.  
"Really?" I asked happy.  
"Yes, when Alli told me mom and dad kicked you out I thought that since you lost them you won't lose me" smiled Darcy.  
"Thank you Darcy" I said crying.  
"Don't cry and if you need anything I'm here" smiled Darcy.  
"Thanks, for everything" I smiled.  
"Welcome" smiled Darcy.

**A/N: hope you liked this chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

*8 years later*

Clare's pov:

Me and Eli are happliy married. I never spoke to my parents after they kicked me out and they didn't either. Darcy went to see them and they got mad and Darcy also said she had a son. I went to college and finished even though it was hard I didn't care. I had 3 kids after Skylear. When I was 18 and Eli was 19 we had a daughter named Rocky Jaymes Goldsworthy. Rocky has my color hair and Eli's eyes. At the age of 21 I had twins a boy and a girl. My daughter's name is Emma Charlotte Duerre Goldsworthy and my son's name is Adam Thomas Goldsworthy. Emma has Eli's hair and my eyes and Adam has my hair and Mine and Eli's eyes they are like a blue green color. I'm now 23 and Eli is 24. Skylear is now 8, Rocky is 5, and the twins Emma and Adam are 2. Eli took Rocky and Skylear out for ice cream. Emma and Adam are sleeping so it was best not to wake them. I heard a car pull up and 2 happy kids walked threw the door.

"Mommy!" yelled Rocky and Skylear giving me a hug.  
"Hey my babys" I smiled kissing them on the head.  
"Hey Clare" said Eli walking threw the door.  
"Hey" I smiled.

Eli kissed me and smiled.

"Kids, go to your room and play" said Eli.

The kids ran upstairs to there room and I sat back down with Eli joining me.

"I love our kids" said Eli.  
"Yeah, me to" I smiled.  
"I wish we had all boys" chuckled Eli.  
"Shut up, it's your fault we have 4 kids at the ages of 23 and 24" I said.  
"How is it my fault?" asked Eli.  
"Your the one who wanted to have sex all the time after Skylear was born" I sighed.  
"I didn't hear you complain" said Eli.  
"Yes I did" I replied.  
"Oh right, anyway we have Rocky, so we accomplished it" said Eli.  
"Eli, it took us 1 1/2 years to consive Rocky" I replied.  
"Okay you win" Eli got up.  
"Where you going?" I asked.

Eli smirked and he put me over his shoulder and ran upstairs.

"Kids stay in your room!" yelled Eli.

Eli took me to our room and locked the door and he put me down and kissed me.

"Eli what are you doing?" I asked laughing.  
"We are about to have sex" replied Eli.  
"Eli the kids will hear us" I said.  
"Then we will have to be quite" Eli pushed me down on the bed.

We had sex.

**A/N: thats the end of this story hope you liked it.**


End file.
